the half bloods
by duantlessgirl 23
Summary: Percy is in a band with his cousin Thalia and her boyfriend Nico what happens when their parents send them to highschool will he meet the love of his life, maybe, Thalico and Percabeth and jasper
1. Chapter 1

Percy's POV

"PERCY ORION JACKSON GET YOUR TEENAGE BUTT OUT OF BED OR I WILL PERSONNALLY CALL RACHEL AND CALYPSO" at the mention of the two horrible names I scramble out of bed "I'M UP I'M UP" I should introduce myself, my name is Percy Jackson I'm sixteen I have black hair green eyes I'm in the famous band the half-bloods with my two cousin Thalia and Nico or as I like to call them pinecone face (don't ask) and death breath (again don't ask) we have been in the band around two years I'm lead singer and lead guitarist Thalia on drums and Nico on bass those horrible people that my mother mentioned they are our fan girls they are obsessed with me that concludes my life so far, I scramble down the stairs and wait in the kitchen for breakfast which is as always blue pancakes "you have a meeting with your father in twelve minutes" my mother says glancing at her watch "shit!" she glared at me " I-I m-mean darn" she sighs in approval "good enough, go see your father" I scramble into the recording studio our house is a maze only our family can work out I walk into the recording studio only to see Thalia and Nico slumped over with their arms crossed they looked like twins Thalia wore a black tee shirt with a slogan saying death to barbie "what did I miss" they all glared at me "what" okay I'm getting scared all of a sudden Nico jumps up and starts yelling "THEY'VE FUCKING CANCELLED OUR TOUR" it takes a lot to make Nico mad and it looks like they've done it now "WHAT!" my vision goes red I "we want you to go to school" my uncle Zeus says "WHAT ABOUT OUR PERSONAL TUTORS"

"Well blame Nico he's the practical joker" I storm out of the room just in time to hear my father say be ready by eight I go into my room and pick up my sea blue guitar that I call riptide I don't know why but I like the nameand start strumming (**gives you hell by all American rejects)**

I wake up every evening

With a big smile on my face

And it never feels out of place

And you're still probably working

At a nine to five pace

I wonder how bad that tastes

I hear drums and a bass behind me but I'm so angry I don't even care a ball of anger is coursing through me

When you see my face

Hope it gives you hell

Hope it gives you hell

When you walk my way

Hope it gives you hell

Hope it gives you hell

One day I hope that all of my uncles and my dad the pain Thalia, Nico and I are feeling

Now where's your picket fence love

And where's that shiny car

And did it ever get you far

You never seemed so tense love

I've never seen you fall so hard

Do you know where you are

And truth be told I miss you

And truth be told I'm lying

When you see my face

Hope it gives you hell

Hope it gives you hell

When you walk my way

Hope it gives you hell

Hope it gives you hell

If you find a man that's worth a damn and treats you well

Then he's a fool you're just as well

Hope it gives you hell

Hope it gives you hell

Tomorrow you'll be thinking to yourself

Where'd it all go wrong?

But the list goes on and on

And truth be told I miss you

And truth be told I'm lying

When you see my face

Hope it gives you hell

Hope it gives you hell

When you walk my way

Hope it gives you hell

Hope it gives you hell

When you find a man that's worth a damn and treats you well

Then he's a fool, you're just as well

Hope it gives you hell

Now you'll never see

What you've done to me

You can take back your memories

They're no good to me

And here's all your lies

You can't look me in the eyes

With the sad, sad look

That you wear so well

When you see my face

Hope it gives you hell

Hope it gives you hell

When you walk my way

Hope it gives you hell

Hope it gives you hell

When you find a man that's worth a damn and treats you well

Then he's a fool you're just as well

Hope it gives you hell

When you see my face

Hope it gives you hell

Hope it gives you hell

When you walk my way

Hope it gives you hell

Hope it gives you hell

When you hear this song and you sing along but you never tell

Then you're the fool, I'm just as well

Hope it gives you hell

When you hear this song

I hope that it will give you hell

You can sing along

I hope that it puts you through hell

I really hope they feel like hell my dad comes in comes in and takes us all to goode high I mean what kind of a name is that

**Hello my lovelies please review and tell me what you think mwah xxx**


	2. Chapter 2

Any song and or idea would be great because I have no idea what to do next


	3. Chapter 3

Thalia, Nico and I walked into the crowded hallways Goode high, according to my schedule I had maths with Miss Dodds, I couldn't tell because of my dyslexia, "bye see you guys at lunch" Nico called as he and Thalia walked off hand in hand to English sharing quick pecks and deep kisses, they disgust me, at least he got Thals to feel something again, I spun on my heel and kept my eyes glued to my schedule, trying to read it, just then a blonde wall came on to me with full force, then I realised it wasn't a wall, "SHIT" I girls voice shrieked, it was like a sudden explosion of arms and legs "shit I'm so sorry," I was cut off by intense grey orbs it was like they were searching in the deepest depths of my soul, I suddenly lost my voice, she was scrambling to pick up her sketches off the floor "my names Percy" I managed to squeak out she glared at me fiercely "I don't care what your name is, you spilled coffee all over me and my blueprint so you can go away" she huffed I looked down at her clothes and paper they were both drenched in coffee "like I said I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to, I'll pay for dry cleaning" I pleaded, truth is I wanted to just hold that conversation she was so pretty I wanted to just kiss her on the spot, wait where did that come from I met her for ten minutes

"Just leave me alone, okay, I've been embarrassed enough today as it is" tears started forming in the corners of her eyes

"Look I'm sorry, what's your name" I said softly

"It's okay, and my names Annabeth, Annabeth Chase" she sighed I felt my heart flutter

"Well Annabeth Chase could you read my schedule, I can't read" she started looking very uncomfortable, gods what have I done to offend her now

"I can't read either" she said quietly this made me like her even more, but there was one question I had why wasn't she ripping my shirt off or screaming at me like everyone else

"Well can you tell me where room G14 maths is with Miss Dodds" her face brightened

"Yeah come on, I have her to"

"Umm… I know I just met you, but can I sit with you at lunch, I have no friends and since I smashed into you it would only be gentlemanly if I bought you lunch"

"Yeah sure, but we have to go or Miss Dodds will mark us tardy" I silently fist pumped

"Lead the way"

Time skip to maths

"Well, well Miss Chase finally decided to grace us with you presence" Miss Dodds chided "who's this?" she pointed to me "the names Percy, Percy Jackson" about a dozen girls started screaming and mobbing me "sing, sing, sing" they chanted "umm okay what" a dozen voices screamed different half-blood songs I decided on ain't it fun,

letting you down easy but just give me time

If it don't hurt now but just wait, just wait a while

You're not the big fish in the pond no more

You are what they're feeding on

So what are you gonna do

When the world don't orbit around you?

So what are you gonna do

When the world don't orbit around you?

Ain't it fun?

Living in the real world

Ain't it good?

Being all alone

Where you from?

You might be the one who's running things

Well you could ring anybody's bell to get what you want

You see it's easy to ignore trouble

When you're living in your bubble

So what are you gonna do

When the world don't orbit around you?

So what are you gonna do

When nobody wants to fool with you?

Ain't it fun?

Living in the real world

Ain't it good?

Being all alone

Ain't it good to be on your own?

Ain't it fun you can't count on no one?

Ain't it good to be on your own?

Ain't it fun you can't count on no one?

Ain't it fun?

Living in the real world

Don't go crying to your mama

'Cause you're on your own in the real world

Don't go crying to your mama

'Cause you're on your own in the real world

Don't go crying to your mama

'Cause you're on your own in the real world

Don't go crying to your mama

'Cause you're on your own in the real world

Ain't it fun? Ain't it fun? Living, now you're one of us

Ain't it fun? Ain't it fun? Ain't it fun?

Ain't it fun?

Living in the real world

Ain't it good? Ain't it good?

Being all alone

Ain't it fun?

Living in the real world ('Cause the world don't orbit around you)

Ain't it good? Ain't it good?

Being all alone

Don't go crying to your mama (To your mother)

'Cause you're on your own in the real world (Don't go crying)

Don't go crying to your mama (To your mama)

'Cause you're on your own in the real world

Don't go crying to your mama

'Cause you're on your own in the real world (This is the real world)

Don't go crying to your mama

'Cause you're on your own in the real world (This is the real world, this is the real world)

Don't go crying to your mama (Don't go crying)

'Cause you're on your own in the real world

Don't go crying to your mama

'Cause you're on your own in the real world

Don't go crying (Don't you go, don't you go crying)

Don't go crying (You're on your own)

Don't go crying (Don't go crying to your mother)

Don't go crying… one by myself

I wrote that when I first got into the music biz it was so cool


End file.
